The Klutz and the Greek God
by Theindividualdifference
Summary: When two people have a shocking first encounter that involves some romance and an angry shrew, how will the two cope when they find out they're roomed together? All human, normal pairings.


Author Note: Hey guys! :) Welcome to my new story!:D I really hope you like it :D Hopefully you'll enjoy this one as well as 'Meeting new people'

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight sagas although i wouldn't mind owning Edward ;) Stephanie if you're reading this –which i SERIOUSLY doubt because i am an awful author and my updates are inconsistent so you would get bored if you did read it- feel free to give him to me ;) GO TEAM EDWARD! JACOB SUCKS! No offence if you are team Jacob or both.

Any who… ON WITH MA NEW STOREH :3

No copyright intended :)

Also, if anyone has any suggestions for what this story could be called please leave it in a review and don't be shy to tell me what you think of this story :3

Anywho once again  
Chapter one: Entry to campus

#~#~#~#

I parked my car in the campus parking lot and pulled out my Iphone 5s to call my mom. "Hey, did you get in touch with the movers?" I asked into the receiver, "Oh sweetie, I haven't had a chance to call them since I left this morning. It's been such a hectic day. I'll try and call them now" She rushed apologetically "Actually mom" I spoke, preventing her from hanging up. "I was thinking I could leave it at home, I have everything I need here with me and the rest is just things that can add to my procrastination" I chuckled. "Oh, sure thing. That sounds fine sweetie, your father and I weren't planning on doing anything with your room so it can all stay in there for you to pick up whenever" She told me. I heard a loud emCrash! /emfollowed by a startled mother almost yelling "Sweetie, as much as I love you. Your father is trying to cook again" she started "Say no more mom, I'll call you tomorrow" I giggled, she laughed along with me before turning serious all of a sudden "I love you Bella" She told me, my throat tightened "I love you too mom, I'll talk to you soon. Tell dad I said hi" I added along the end before we both hung up.

I popped the trunk and picked up the medium sized box filled with the necessities such as my laptop, chargers, cables and recording equipment. I found the document telling me that I was staying in the 'Twilight' building, room 82 on the 8th floor, and called Seth as I locked my car and made my way to the elevator. "Hey, I just got here. Where about's you staying?" i asked "Room 45 in the new moon building" I sagged in disappointment "What about you?" He inquired "Room 82 in the Twilight room" I told him "Bells, you do know that's a mixed gendered room… right?" He told me. "What?! I have to room with a guy?!" I stopped walking "I'm afraid so" He said gently, I groaned out loud but continued walking "How's the car?" He asked, trying to distract me but I could hear his grin through the phone. Ever since I got my Audi R8 for my 18th birthday half a year ago, he's been dying to drive it, "still as sweet as the last time you asked, and you're still not any closer to driving it buddy" I chuckled when he groaned. I stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the eighth floor, I put the heavy box down as I waited for my ascent but as the doors slowly started to close a slender hand stopped them and someone quickly slipped in causing them to open wide once more.

_Holy hot guy mc cutie pants._ "Seth I'm gonna have to call you back" I interrupted his sentence and hung up before he could protest. I stared slack-jawed at the greek god that jumped into the elevator. Long tousled bronze locks stuck up in all directions as the deepest of green eyes looked around frantically, his tight black v-neck clung to his lightly defined abs and his hoodie covered his hands. Black skinny jeans clung to his knees and hung low showing a hint of his dark grey boxers. I finally stopped gawping at him long enough to see that he was frantically pressing the button to close the doors, "Eddie?" I heard a voice worse than nails on a chalk board screech. The greek god tugged at his hair and he looked around, jumping when his eyes landed on me as if he hadn't even known I was there. "Are you single?" he asked suddenly "Uh… yeah?" I replied uncertainly, Isn't it a little early to ask that? Oh who cares. He's freaking hot. "Excellent" he walked towards me and cupped my face in his hands, I stared into his eyes and started to get lost in their depth and emotion "I'm sorry" He said sincerely "What f-" I started but was cut off by him putting his lips on mine. I gasped against him before melting into the kiss, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer as my hands slipped into his hair and tugged gently feeling him hum against my lips. "Eddie are you-" the chalk woman started "EDDIE?!" she howled and he pulled me closer, I managed to find a coherent thought to open my eyes a crack in time to see a gobsmacked face disappear through the closing the doors. I expected the greek god to pull back as soon as the door closed so I removed my hands from his hair in anticipation, however, he took his hands from my waist and linked our fingers before turning the kiss soft and incredibly sweet. Did I die and end up in heaven?

"The soft 'ding' of the elevator hitting the 8th floor broke us apart and left us panting for breath. I picked up my box and shakily exited with the god following. I leaned my back to the wall and let my head fall back so I was looking up at the ceiling trying to control my breathing, he stood in front of me and held his hand out "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen" He said with a crooked smile. The realisation of how backwards this whole situation was made me burst into laughter, he soon joined in and after a couple of minutes of just laughing I'd calmed down enough to tell him "Bella Swan" and put my hand in his. We both gasped at the spark that ignited when our skin touched. "What room are you in?" He asked, his cheeks stained a light pink and he was still a little breathless from laughing. "82" I replied "What a coincidence, me too" his smile went lop sided once again and my heart fluttered in my chest. "Let's go see the room then, roomie" I chuckled and walk past him towards our room, I opened the deep red door and gasped.

The room was stunning. A large open space with and white walls and black furniture scattered around, the kitchen was open space on the left of the door with a half height wall separating it from the bedroom that left a large space so you could enter and exit. I walked into the bathroom and a large vanity was set up with a huge shower and other necessities, I walked back to the bedroom area and saw two double beds with the most gorgeous window seat beside one of the beds, three huge window panes allowed light to stream through the room and gave the most beautiful view of the outside garden with the waterfall in the centre. "It's perfect" I breathed, "Yes, it is" Edward nodded coming to stand behind me "I think I'm gonna like it here" He added "Me too" I stated.

Bring it on education.

**A/N: /strong5 reviews = 1 update :)**


End file.
